1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the preparation of functionalized alkoxyamine initiators, new alkoxyamine initiators based on (meth)acrylate which are prepared by this process, and their use for the preparation of polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Living free radical polymerization is a relatively young method of controlled free radical polymerization. It combines the advantages of a conventional free radical polymerization (simple synthesis process, broad monomer base) with those of a living polymerization (polymers of defined structure, molecular weight and distribution and end group functionality). The aim of precise control of free radical polymerization is achieved here by a reversible chain termination or blocking (xe2x80x9cend-cappingxe2x80x9d) after each growth step. The equilibrium concentration of the polymerization-active (xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d) chain ends in this case is so low compared with the equilibrium concentration of the blocked (xe2x80x9cdormantxe2x80x9d) chain ends that termination and transfer reactions are severely suppressed compared with the growth reaction. Since the end-capping proceeds reversibly, all the chain ends remain xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d if no termination reagent is present. This allows control of the molecular weight, a low polydispersity and controlled functionalization of the chain ends by termination reagents.
Controlled free radical polymerization using tetraalkythiuram disulfides is described by Otsu et al. (Makromol. Chem., Rapid Commun. 1982, 3, 127-132).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,429 discloses alkoxyamines which are formed by reaction of linear or cyclic nitroxides, such as 2,2,6,6-tetra-methylpiperidin-1-oxyl (TEMPO) with organic carbon-based free radicals, and a process for the preparation of vinyl polymers using these compounds as initiators. At temperatures  greater than 100xc2x0 C., the Cxe2x80x94ON bond can be cleaved reversibly to re-form the C radical (xe2x80x9cactive speciesxe2x80x9d) and the stable nitroxide radical. The equilibrium lies far on the side of the alkoxyamine (xe2x80x9cdormant speciesxe2x80x9d).
The result of this reaction is a low, stationary, concentration of free radicals which, in the free radical polymerization of vinyl monomers, means that bimolecular termination reactions are disadvantaged kinetically compared with the unimolecular growth reaction. Side reactions are thus largely suppressed and a xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d reaction procedure is possible for the free-radical polymerization. The use of alkoxyamine initiators which additionally carry functional groups is not described.
The preparation of vinyl polymers by living free radical polymerization (xe2x80x9cStable Free Radical Polymerizationxe2x80x9d, SFRP) on the basis of alkoxyamines is described by Hawker et al. (J. Am. chem. Soc. 1994, 116, 11185; Macromolecules 1995, 28, 1993) and Georges et al. (Xerox Comp., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,912, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,804, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,047, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,724, WO 94/11412, WO 95/26987 and WO 95/31484). The carbon radicals are prepared by addition of free radical initiators (peroxides or azo initiators) on to monomers which can be polymerized by free radicals; these free radicals are then captured in situ by TEMPO to give alkoxyamines. These alkoxyamines are the actual initiators, since they are cleaved reversibly at temperatures  greater than 100xc2x0 C. into free radicals and can thus initiate polymerization of the monomers metered in. The use of functionalized alkoxyamine initiators would thus allow the synthesis of polymers of controlled end group functionality in a simple manner if the functional groups of the alkoxyamine initiators remain in the terminal position in the polymer.
Various working groups have concerned themselves with the synthesis of alkoxyamine initiators, and specifically those functional alkoxyamine initiators for SFRP of vinyl monomers. The following partly functionalized alkoxyamine initiators I-IV have been prepared by this synthesis by reaction of a free radical species with a stable nitroxide radical, by nucleophilic substitution reactions or oxidative addition. 
Hawker el al. (Macromolecules 1996, 29, 5245-5254) developed a synthesis route for species I in which dibenzoyl peroxide free radical initiator initially introduced into the reaction vessel is captured by a stable nitroxide radical after addition on to a styrene monomer. Subsequent hydrolysis of the ester function gives a mono- or difunctional alkoxyamine initiator, depending on the substitution of the nitroxide radical. This process shows a low selectivity and gives only yields of  less than  less than 40% of functionalized products.
The synthesis of alkoxyamine initiators of type II by the method of Hawker et al. (Macromolecules 1996, 29, 5245-5254), Yozo Miura et al. (Macromolecules 1998, 31, 4659-4661) and Braslau et al. (Macromolecules 1997, 30, 6445-6450) takes place with free radical initiators which, after their dissociation, can abstract activated hydrogen atoms from suitable substrates. Typical initiators are di-tert-butyl peroxide, di-tert-butyl hyponitrite and di-tert-butyl diperoxalate. Yields of these reactions are in the range from 40 to 90%. By using substituted aromatics (Br, COOEt, OMe), the synthesis of hydroxy-functional alkoxyamine initiators is possible in further reaction steps (Yozo Miura et al. Macromolecules 1998, 31, 4659-4661). The expensive multi-stage reaction procedure via organometallic intermediate stages makes this process scarcely realizable industrially and economically uninteresting.
Compounds of type III were obtained by Hawker et al. (Macromolecules 1996, 29, 5245-5254) by capturing the carbon radicals formed on dissociation of azo free radical initiators. By using expensive functionalized azo free radical initiators, synthesis of functionalized alkoxyamine initiators is thus possible. The yields of this reaction are  less than 30%.
Alkoxyamine initiators of type I and IV were prepared by Matyjaszewski et al. (Macromolecules 1998, 31, 5955-5957) by reaction of benzylic or otherwise activated bromine compounds with a system, similar to ATRP (Atom Transfer Radical Polymerisation), of Cu0/Cu2+ and a substituted bipyridine in the presence of a stable nitroxide radical. A carbon radical is generated here by an ATRA reaction (Atom Transfer Radical Addition) with abstraction of the bromine atom, and is captured immediately by the nitroxide radical. The yields for this reaction are between 76 and 92%; functionalized alkoxyamine initiators were not prepared.
Braslai el al. (Macromolecules 1997, 30, 6445-6450) report on the synthesis of alkoxyamine initiators of type II and IV by various demanding multi-stage nucleophilic and oxidative or photooxidative addition routes with yields of 30-78%. Functionalized alkoxyamine initiators were not prepared.
Another route to alkoxyamine initiators according to Bergbreiter et al. (Macromolecules 1998, 31, 6380-6382) leads to N-allyloxyamines in yields of 10 to 74% starting from allylic amines. Functional alkoxyamine initiators were not prepared.
With none of the methods described can functionalized alkoxyamines with 1 or 2 functional groups which are capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry be prepared in an industrially simple manner and in high yields.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide a process for the preparation of functional initiators of the type Inxe2x80x94OH and/or Yxe2x80x94Inxe2x80x94OH which does not have the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art, wherein xe2x80x9cInxe2x80x9d represents a substituted hydrocarbon radical which is capable of initiating an SFRP and Y represents a functional group which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry.
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of alkoxyamine initiators of the formula (I) 
wherein
R1, R2 and R3 are the same or different and represent H, C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl, C6-C24-aryl, halogen, CN, C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl ester or -amide or C6-C24-aryl ester or -amide, and
R4 and R5 are the same or different and represent aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or mixed aliphatic/aromatic radicals having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, which can also be part of a 4- to 8-membered ring, wherein the carbon atom of the radicals R4 and R5 directly adjacent to the alkoxyamine nitrogen atom is in each case substituted by 3 further organic substituents (i.e. not hydrogen) or a double-bonded carbon, oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom and a further organic substituent (not hydrogen), and
xe2x80x83wherein
at least one of the radicals R4 and R5 can contain a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry,
xe2x80x83wherein
A) a monomer which can be polymerized by free radicals, of the formula (M)
HR1Cxe2x95x90CR2R3,
xe2x80x83wherein
R1, R2 and R3 are the same or different and represent H, C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl, C6-C24-aryl, halogen, CN, C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl ester or -amide or C6-C24-aryl ester or -amide,
xe2x80x83is reacted in a solvent with
B) a system, which produces free radicals, of
B1) a compound having a reducing action,
B2) a compound which can be split into one or more free radicals by the action of component B1,
B3) a cyclic or acyclic nitroxide of the formula (N)
xe2x80x83R4R5NO
wherein
R4 and R5 are the same or different and represent aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or mixed aliphatic/aromatic, optionally substituted radicals having 1 to 24 carbon atoms, which can also be part of a 4- to 8-membered ring, wherein the carbon atom of the radicals R4 and R5 directly adjacent to the alkoxyamine nitrogen atom is in each case substituted by 3 further organic substituents (i.e. not hydrogen) or a double-bonded carbon, oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom and a further organic substituent (not hydrogen), and wherein at least one of the radicals R4 and R5 can contain a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry.
The process according to the invention allows simple, one-stage preparation of the functionalized alkoxyamine initiators in high yields starting from inexpensive, easily accessible base chemicals.
The present invention also relates to new alkoxyamine initiators prepared by the process according to the invention, of the formula (II) 
wherein
R4 and R5 have the meaning given in the case of formula (I),
R6 can be H or a C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl radical and
R7 can be a linear or branched C1-C24-(cyclo)alkyloxocarbonyl radical ((cyclo)aliphatic ester group) or CN.
The invention also relates to the use of the alkoxyamine initiators of the formulae (I) and (II) prepared by the process according to the invention, in particular of the new alkoxyamine initiators of the formula II, for the preparation of polymers.
Monomers (M) of component (A) include all the olefins which can be polymerized by free radicals and are known from the prior art. These olefins can also be substituted. Possible substituents for the olefins include:
H
linear or branched alkyl radicals having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, which can optionally also carry further substituents,
xcex1.xcex2-unsaturated linear or branched alkenyl or alkinyl radicals, which can optionally also carry further substituents,
cycloalkyl radicals, which can also carry heteroatoms, such as O, N, or S in the ring and optionally further substituents,
optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl radicals,
halogen, CN, CF3, COOR and COR.
The double bond of the monomers (M) can also be part of a ring, such as in the case of cyclic oleflins or olefiically unsaturated cyclic anhydrides or imides.
Monomers which are preferably employed are (meth)acrylic acid esters of C1-C20-alcohols, acrylonitrile, cyanoacrylic acid esters of C1-C20-alcohols, maleic acid di-esters of C1-C6-alcohols, maleic anhydride, vinylpyridines, vinyl(alkylpyrroles), vinyloxazoles, vinyloxazolines, vinylthiazoles, vinylimidazoles, vinylpyrimidines, vinyl ketones, styrene or styrene derivatives which carry a C1-C6-alkyl radical or halogen in the xcex1-position and carry up to 3 further substituents on the aromatic ring.
Methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, butyl acrylate, butyl methacrylate, 2-ethyl-hexyl acrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, maleic anhydride or styrene are particularly preferably employed.
B1 The compound having a reducing action is a reducing agent, such as transition metal compounds, sulfur compounds of a low oxidation level or compounds which can easily be enolized. Sodium hydrogen sulfite, carbonyl compounds which can easily be enolized, such as ascorbic acid and hydroxy-acetone, and metal ions, such as Fe2+, Ti3+ and Cu1+, are preferably employed. Fe2+, Ti3+ and Cu1+ in the form of inorganic salts or organic salts are particularly preferred.
B2 Component B2 is a compound which can be split into one or more free radicals by the action of component B1. Hydrogen peroxide is preferably employed as component B2 in the context of the present invention. The use of hydrogen peroxide as a supplier of free radicals is mentioned in none of the documents described above in the prior art for the synthesis of alkoxyamine initiators.
Hydrogen peroxide is a thermodynamically metastable compound as the pure substance and in aqueous solution (e.g. 30% perhydrol). The rate of dissociation of hydrogen peroxide is greatly increased, even at room temperature, by catalysts, (e.g. finely divided metals, manganese dioxide, dust particles, non-metal ions, such as Ixe2x88x92, IO3xe2x88x92 and OHxe2x88x92, or metal ions, such as Fe2+, Fe3+ and Cu2+). Hydroxyl radicals can be generated in a controlled manner from hydrogen peroxide by thermal decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide or by one-electron redox reactions of the hydrogen peroxide with a suitable electron donor. Typical compounds are e.g. sodium hydrogen sulfite, carbonyl compounds which can easily be enolized, such as ascorbic acid and hydroxyacetone, and metal ions, such as Fe2+xe2x88x92, Ti3+ and Cu1+. The reaction of Fe2+ with hydrogen peroxide to give HO. radicals which can be used for oxidation of organic compounds has become known by the name Fenton""s reagent:
Fe2++HOxe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92Fe3++HO.+HOxe2x88x92.
The HOxe2x88x92 formed in the redox reaction can also initiate the peroxide dissociation.
In the presence of saturated organic compounds HR, the hydroxy radical can react with abstraction of H. Furthermore, the HO. radicals are also capable of adding on to multiple bonds of unsaturated organic compounds.
In the process according to the invention for the preparation of an alkoxyamine initiator of the formula (I), an OH radical adds on to a Cxe2x95x90C double bond of the monomer (M) which can be polymerized by free radicals, and thus introduces a hydroxyl group into the alkoxyamine initiator.
In principle, other compounds of the type Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 which form free radicals can also be used as component B2 if the radicals Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 contain a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry, e.g. OH, NH2, NHR or epoxide. However, the use of compounds of such a type as component B2 is not preferred.
B3 Component B3 comprises compounds which act as agents which trap free radicals and which capture the monomer radical formed from components A and (B1+B2) before a further reaction in the sense of a polymerization. In the present invention, cyclic or acyclic nitroxides of the formula (N) are employed as component B3. In formula (N), R4 and R5 are the same or different and denote aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or mixed aliphatic/aromatic radicals having 1 to 24 carbon atoms. The carbon atom of the radicals R4 and R5 directly adjacent to the alkoxyamine nitrogen atom is in each case substituted by 3 further organic substituents (i.e. not hydrogen) or a double-bonded carbon, oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom and a further organic substituent (not hydrogen), wherein at least one of the radicals R4 and R5 can contain a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry. R4 and R5 can also be part of a 4- to 8-membered ring.
Nitroxides of one of the following formulae (III) to (VI) are employed according to the invention as component B3
wherein in
R8, R9, R10 and R11 are the same or different and represent C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl or C6-C24-aryl radicals or C7-C24-aliphatic/aromatic hydrocarbon radicals, which can additionally contain cyano groups, ether groups, amide groups or OH groups and can also be part of a ring structure,
wherein
X can also be CH2 or Cxe2x95x90O,
Z represents O or Nxe2x80x94R12 and
R12, R15 and R16 are the same or different and represent H or a C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl or C6-C24-aryl radical or a C7-C24-aliphatic/aromatic hydrocarbon radical, wherein these substituents can also be part of a ring structure, and
R13 and R14 are the same or different and denote C1-C20-(cyclo)alkyl, C6-C24-aryl or C7-C24-aliphatic/aromatic hydrocarbon radicals and can also be part of a ring structure, wherein
R13 and/or R14 may contain functional groups chosen from substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, cyano, ether, hydroxyl, nitro, dialkyloxyphosphonyl or carbonyl-carrying groups and the groups
CR8R9R13 and/or CR10R11R14 can also be part of an aromatic ring system or can form a phenyl group.
Components which are preferably used as component B3 are those of the formula (VII) 
wherein
R17 is either hydrogen or a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry; Y,can be e.g. a hydroxyl group, amino group or epoxide group.
Nitroxides of formula VII where R8xe2x95x90R9xe2x95x90R10xe2x95x90R11xe2x95x90CH3 and R17xe2x95x90H, OH or NH2 are particularly preferably employed as component B3.
In one possible way for carrying out the process according to the invention a solution of components A, B1 and B3 in a solvent or solvent mixture is initially introduced into the reaction vessel and the component B2 which forms free radicals is slowly metered in, with stirring. B2 is preferably metered in here as an aqueous solution in a 0.1- to 20-fold molar excess with respect to B3. B1 is employed in an equimolar amount, but preferably in an up to 20% molar excess, with respect to B3. The monomer A is employed in a 0.2- to 20-fold molar excess with respect to B3. Excess portions of the components, employed are removed again by distillation or extraction when the reaction has ended. The reaction takes place at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably 40xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. It can be carried out in air or in an inert gas atmosphere; an inert gas atmosphere (e.g. nitrogen or argon) is preferably used. The pH of the reaction solution can optionally be adjusted to a range from 5 to 7 with substances such as NaHCO3. With certain functional groups (e.g. Yxe2x95x90NH2), it may be advantageous to provide the functional groups with a protective group during the reaction described (e.g. protection of amino groups as acetamides; later liberation of the amino function by hydrolysis with a base); for Yxe2x95x90OH, however, it is not necessary to use protective groups.
Solvents include water, alcohols, preferably methanol, ethanol or isopropanol, ethers, preferably diethyl ether, oligoethylene glycols or THF, carbonyl compounds, preferably acetaldehyde, acetone or methyl ethyl ketone, or any desired mixtures of the solvents mentioned.
The functionalized alkoxyamine initiators prepared according to the invention have the formula (I) 
wherein
in particular, new alkoxyamine initiators of the formula (II) 
in which
can be prepared in a simple manner and a high yield by the process according to the invention on the basis of acrylate and methacrylate monomers such as are conventionally employed in polyacrylate (co)polymers in lacquer technology. These new alkoxyamine initiators of the formula (II) contain at least one OH group; preferably, in at least one of the radicals R4 and R5 they also contain a further functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry.
Particularly preferred new alkoxyamine initiators are those of the formula (IIb) 
wherein
R8, R9, R10 and R11 have the meaning given in the case of formula (VII),
R17 represents hydrogen or a functional group Y which is capable of a further reaction or crosslinking with the known functional groups in coatings chemistry and
R18 represents a (cyclo)aliphatic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and R19 represents H or CH3.
R19 represents H or CH3.
In particular, in formula (IIb) R8xe2x95x90R9xe2x95x90R10xe2x95x90R11xe2x95x90CH3 and Y is one of the functional groups OH, NH2 or NHR which are introduced into the alkoxyamine initiator via the nitroxide component B3.
The alkoxyamine initiators of the formula (I) prepared according to the invention can be used e.g. as free radical initiators for the preparation of vinyl (co)polymers or oligomers, in particular of those with functional groups as end groups.